


Facing both Sides of the Coin

by Southernbell91



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernbell91/pseuds/Southernbell91
Summary: When the Macmanus Brothers get locked up in Federal Prison, Agent Bloom can only think of one family who might be crazy enough to help her break the vigilante brothers out, but will they accept the risks and say yes? And what exactly happens when the MacManus brothers get out? They can't exactly stay on the East coast anymore, but what would be worth them staying in the states and risk facing Prison yet again.
Relationships: Connor MacManus/Original Character(s), Murphy MacManus/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Facing both Sides of the Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place Post Boondock Saints: All saints day, it is Supernatural AU there are some things that happen in the first few seasons that happen throughout the story. The tags will get updated as the story progresses.

Former, Special Agent Bloom, paced on the dock as she rubbed her temples trying to grasp just exactly what was happening. She still hadn’t quite accepted that Paul Smecker was still alive, and here he was standing in front of her a fishing pole in his hand as he tried to convince her, that before she takes off and leaves the country she had to do everything in her power to save the MacManus brothers from prison. 

“Now wait one fucking minute.” The redhead drawled out in her southern accent, “Why in the hell is it on me to get those boys out of jail? You are just as capable of helping them as I am, especially seeing as your supposed to be dead.” 

Paul Smecker couldn’t help rolling his eyes as he threw a hand on his hip, glaring at the redheaded woman. “See, that’s the thing sweetheart, I am supposed to be dead. You were supposed to be able to handle this. You didn’t see them going to jail when I was still alive now, did you? This is your fuck up, and you’re going to be the one to fix it. The world needs the MacManus brothers, and having them locked up behind bars isn’t doing anyone a damn bit of good.” 

Letting out a heavy breath Eunice turned looking out towards the water, after a moment she slumped her shoulders and turned back to him a troubled look on her face. “Now, I may have an idea of someone who can help. This isn’t exactly their type of thing but they owe me a favor and they just might be the ones to get the job done.” 

The man watched her expectantly as she continued to have an internal battle with herself, his patience growing thin. “Ok? And? What’s the holdup? If you think they can handle something like this then call them.” 

“Alright, alright.” She said, holding up a hand to make him stop rambling. “I’ll call but there’s no guarantee they’ll help. Like I said this isn’t their sort of thing. They like to stay off the radar, they tend to work outside of the law. They helped me out on a real strange missing person’s case a few years back, then hauled off and nearly got arrested. I helped them out of the bind and well, now they owe me. Only number I have is for their sister, but if anyone will convince them to come around it’s gonna be her.”

Pulling her phone out, Eunice scrolled through her contacts finding the one she was looking for she clicked it and hit send, letting out a sigh when the phone said Calling G.W.

Meanwhile on the West coast.

The rumble of the engine silenced as the Impala was shut off, pulling into the gas and sip. You didn't even bother looking up from the book you were reading as Sam and Dean climbed out of the front seats, one going to grab snacks the other filling up the car. A few moments later Dean tapped on your window letting you know he was going inside, just as he disappeared out of your peripheral view your phone started to vibrate. Sighing you set the book down, picking up your phone figuring it was one of your brothers checking to see if you wanted snacks. Seeing the name Bloom, on your screen had you curious. Clearing your throat you answered your phone trying to not sound nervous 

“Hello?” 

“Grace,” the unmistakably southern drawl of Agent Bloom came out through the speaker. “It’s Eunice Bloom.” She continued. “I’m awful sorry to bother you but I could really use some help from you and your brothers.” 

“Okay” you responded hesitantly not quite sure what the FBI agent could want with you three, with everything going on lately you were always overly cautious of getting caught in a legal trap that would land you or your brothers behind bars. 

“I can’t talk about it over the phone, can you three meet me? I’m in Massachusetts and the sooner the better.” 

“Umm, we’re in Montana at the moment, I’ll have to check with them, you know how they are. What is it exactly is it you’re needing help with?” 

“I can’t say, not here, Just, please? Right now you three are just about my only hope, I’ll text you a location just get them there. Remember, you owe me Grace, y’all pull this off and we’ll call it even.” 

Closing your eyes you took a shaky breath, you knew it wouldn’t be easy to convince your brothers to cross the country especially when they didn’t know exactly what they were walking into but something about the agent’s tone tugged at your heartstrings. 

“Okay, send me the details and I’ll figure out how to get them there” 

She didn’t even bother to say goodbye before the line went dead, your notification tone letting you know she had already sent the information. Before you had time to process Sam and Dean were climbing back into the car, Dean passing you a drink and a pretzel. You couldn’t help but smile a little, your older brother was always looking out for you. 

“Who was on the phone? We got another case?” he asked putting the impala into drive and easing out of the parking lot. 

“No, not exactly, speaking of that phone call we need to head east.” 

“Why east?” Dean asked as Sam turned his attention towards you in the seat behind him. 

“Alright so, you two remember that missing person’s case we helped that Fed with a couple of years ago?” you saw them share a look and nod as you continued. “That was Agent Bloom on the phone, she said she couldn’t explain why but she needs our help. She’s on the East Coast according to the directions she sent me she’s just outside Boston.” 

“Boston? Grace that’s a two day drive minimum.” Sam said, pulling out the atlas looking over the possible route. 

“I get that, but she sounded desperate and we do owe her. She saved your asses when Hendricks showed up without her you both would be sitting in federal prison right now.” 

“And I get that, but that’s a long drive just for a hunt when we could send someone else closer to check it out.” your older brother added, studying you in the rearview mirror.

“That’s the thing, I don’t think it’s a hunt, Dean. I don’t know what it is I just know she said she couldn’t talk over the phone.It had to be in person and it had to be us.” 

“Ok, but that’s not just a little sketchy to you? What if this is set up?” 

“Trust me, Sam, that thought crossed my mind but I don’t know, I really don’t think it is. She sounded scared, she said we were her only hope. I think we should check this out.” 

You heard Dean sigh before he turned his attention to his brother sitting in the seat beside him.   
“Well, I guess tell me the fast way to Boston. We’ll swap out in a few hours.” 

After giving Sam the address Bloom had given you, you sat back and watched as they worked out a plan. You tried to think over and over on what it could be that she would want with you three, or if she was walking you into a trap that would end with you all behind bars.


End file.
